Toons (Cars) (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally Carrera - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mater - E.B. (Hop!) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *Mack - Ferdinand *Chick Hicks - Guy Gagné (Turbo) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Lynda Weathers - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Tex Dinoco - Poop (The Emoji Movie) *Red - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sheriff - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Doc Hudson - The Grinch *Luigi and Guido - Bob and Larry (VeggieTales) *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Fillmore - Brent McHale (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Ramone - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Flo - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Lizzie - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Van and Minny - Manolo Sanchez and Maria Posada (The Book of Life) *Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Fred - Benny (The Lego Movie) *Stanley - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Boost - Hunter (Storks) *DJ - Michael Goob (Meet The Robinsons) *Wingo - Kron (Dinosaur) *Snot Rod - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Tractors - Boov (Home) *Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other casts: *Bob Cutlass - Miguel (The Road To El Dorado) *Darrell Cartrip - Tulio (The Road To El Dorado) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Chicken Little Fish Out Of Water and Runt Of The Litter (Chicken Little) *Kori Turbowitz - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Harv - Minion (Megamind) *Lightyear Blimp - Biggie (Trolls) *Peterbuilt - Ronin (Epic) *Car Reporter #1 - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Japanese Car Reporter - Periwinkle (Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings) *Dale Earnheardt, Jr. - Valiant *Jay Limo - Buster Moon (Sing) *Sven 'the Governator' - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) *Car Reporter #2 - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Security Guard #2 - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Mario Andretti - Balto *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *The King's Pit Crew - Various Emojis *Dinoco Helicopter - Dragon (Shrek) *Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Little Creek (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *T.J. Hummer - Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Car Woody - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) *Car Buzz - Dinko (Pet Alien) *Car Hamm - Loius (The Princess and The frog) *Sulley truck - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mike truck - Oscar (Shark Tale) *The Abominable Monster Truck - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Flik Car - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *P.T Car - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) Scenes: *Toons (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Toons (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane *Toons (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eze *Toons (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" *Toons (Cars) part 5 - Sonic's Lost *Toons (Cars) part 6 - Into Town *Toons (Cars) part 7 - Where's Sonic? *Toons (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Ted's Trial *Toons (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers *Toons (Cars) part 10 - The Grinch's Challenge *Toons (Cars) part 11 - A New Road *Toons (Cars) part 12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' *Toons (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work *Toons (Cars) part 14 - Boov Tipping *Toons (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *Toons (Cars) part 16 - The Grinch's Piston Cups *Toons (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Mavi's *Toons (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Amy Rose *Toons (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Toons (Cars) part 20 - Stampede *Toons (Cars) part 21 - The Grinch's Race *Toons (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' *Toons (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' *Toons (Cars) part 24 - Sonic the Hedgehog's Found *Toons (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) *Toons (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) *Toons (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map *Toons (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2020).jpg|Sonic The Hedgegog as Lightning McQueeen Amy SBTVE32014 1.png|Amy Rose as Sally Carrera E.B..jpg|E.B as Tow Mater Donald Duck in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|and Goofy as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Bull Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Mack guy-gagne-turbo-14_4.jpg|Guy Gagné as Chick Hicks Gene.jpg|Gene as The King Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Lynda Weathers Poop.jpg|Poop as Tex Dinoco Duke in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Duke as Red Leonard.jpg|Leonard as Sheriff The Grinch (2018) ending.jpg|The Grinch as Doc Hudson Bob and larry are friends.png|Larry and Bob as Luigi and Guido Chief Bogo.jpg|Chief Bogo as Sarge Baby-brent-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-39.9.jpg|Brent McHale as Filmore Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania.jpeg|Jonathan as Ramone Mavis (Hotel Transylvania).png|Mavis as Flo Didi Pickles in Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg|Didi Pickles as Lizzie Manolo and maria.jpg|Manolo Sanchez and Maria Posada as Van and Minny Joy and Sadness.jpg|Joy and Sadness as Mia and Tia Benny-the-lego-movie-6.12.jpg|Benny as Fred Stu Pickles.jpeg|Stu Pickles as Stanley Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Boost Profile - Bowler Hat Guy.jpg|Michael Goob as DJ Kron.jpg|Kron as Wingo Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg|Hopper as Snot Rod Home - Three Boovs with a gun.PNG|Boov as Tractors Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Frank Miguel-0.jpg|Miguel as Bob Cutlass Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Tulio as Darrell Cartrip Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Antenna Ball Seller car Chicken Little-0.jpg|Chicken Little, fish-out-of-water-chicken-little-2.1.jpg|Fish Out Of Water, runt-of-the-litter-chicken-little-66.2.jpg|and Runt Of The Litter as Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew Marina in Sinbad.jpeg|Marina as Kori Turbowitz 60c9d88246da64cc086baa3ffb20ba9a.jpg|Minion as Harv IMG_3116.jpg|Biggie as Lightyear Blimp Nod-epic-1.02.jpg|Nod as Peterbuilt RJ in the Shorts.jpg|RJ as Car Reporter #1 periwinkle-the-pirate-fairy-71.9.jpg|Periwinkle as Japanese Car Reporter Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant as Dale Earnheardt, Jr. Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Upcoming Category:Ted and Audrey